A Different Light
by dorydafish
Summary: After Santana pulls a stunt to ensure her and Dave's heterosexual status, Kurt begins to see Dave Karofsky in a new light.  SANTOFSKY/KURTOFSKY


_**So while the looters are raiding my shopping centre, I have time to write fanfiction. :S**_

_**Not sure what this is, or if it's heading anywhere.**_

* * *

><p>The locker room swung open and Dave barely had time to register what was happening before he was slammed against the lockers roughly by his girlfriend. Santana rubbed her fingers roughly against her lips, smudging her lipstick before rubbing her fingers over Dave's own lips. It was only when she started to undress that Dave jolted from his state of shock.<p>

"What the fuck, Tana?"

She hauled her skimpy top off in one fluid motion, and was working on her jeans. "No time to explain. Start undressing."

Dave stared at her as if she had gone mad. He was pretty sure she had. Wasn't she meant to be a lesbian? "What? No."

Santana glared at him in response, standing in only her underwear, until he reluctantly removed his t-shirt. "And your pants."

The jock shook his head and tried to escape around her, but she grabbed his belt buckle and attempted to undo it herself. Dave was too stunned to even move. As soon as his pants hit the floor, she knelt down in front of him ready to yank down his grey boxers, but was thankfully stopped when a gasp along with clicks in rapid succession were heard.

Both students turned to see the back end of Jacob Ben Israel running out of the locker room. Santana grinned at Dave from her position on the floor and laughed. "Well that ought to stop any rumors of me having a thing for Britt."

"Excuse me?"

Santana shrugged as she got up off of her knees and started to redress. "Israel saw me having a moment with Brittney and I figured I better do something about it before he blogs about it."

"So you thought you'd come in here, yank my pants down and make it look like you were about to blow me?"

"Yup," she said smugly.

Dave grimaced. "That's so twisted. Even for you."

Santana just grinned back. "Quit you're whining, Karofsky. I got you some hetero points too. When your football buddies see the pictures, you're gonna be a legend in this place."

Dave groaned. "Pictures? Oh great, just what I need."

"Aww, baby! Suck it up! You've just got blown by the hottest chick in this school. You could try and look a little happier."

"You suck Tana, do you know that?" Dave said with gritted teeth.

"That's what I've heard," she said with a wink, before kissing Dave on the cheek and walking out.

The jock shook his head as he redressed, before following his 'girlfriend' out of the locker room. He hadn't accounted for the pictures being up so quickly, and by the time he arrived at the cafeteria, his friends were cheering and wolf-whistling.

Azimio clapped him on the back as he sat down. "Dude! You are the man!"

"Err…" Dave felt uncomfortable as he realized that most of the student body had probably seen him in just his boxer shorts.

He took his phone out and typed in Israel's blog address. His picture with Santana was at the top of the page. He studied himself in it and made a face. Everyone could see it.

Dave unconsciously searched the room for a certain Gleek and found that Kurt was staring straight at him, the frown evident even at a distance. He was disappointed with Dave. And he had every right to be.

Dave told himself that it wasn't his fault. Santana had forced him. He didn't even know what he was getting himself into, but it didn't help. He hated knowing that he let Kurt down again.

But he was still playing a part, so he turned back to his 'friends' and plastered a smile on his face. He was going to try his hardest to pretend to enjoy the attention, even though a sick feeling began rise up from his stomach.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at the picture on his iPhone yet again. He didn't know why he was so angry. He knew Santana and Dave were dating. The picture shouldn't have come as such a surprise. But it had. Because for the first time, Kurt was viewing David Karofsky as a sexual being. David Karofsky, closeted gay jock was on his phone screen in a semi-naked state.<p>

And he looked good.

Kurt blushed as he zoomed in slightly, scanning over Dave's body hair which stopped abruptly at the waistband of his obviously, Walmart boxers. Finn had the same ones.

Sure Dave didn't have the perfect body, but he didn't have anything to be ashamed about. Kurt especially noted the large biceps and wide chest and decided that some people could find that attractive. Especially with that mind-melting smile that Dave produced on the rare occasion that they managed to have a light hearted conversation. Recently, Kurt had found himself actively trying to make Dave laugh, just so he could see that smile again.

Shifting his gaze on the picture, Kurt squirmed in his seat as his eyes drifted to the girl on her knees. Santana's hands were gripping Dave's shorts, and her face was awfully close to his crotch area. Kurt couldn't help but wonder for a fleeting moment what exactly lay beneath those boxers.

As soon as the thought emerged however he dropped his phone onto the desk of the empty classroom and pulled a face. Dave had bullied him. There was no way he could or should be thinking about the boy in that way. A sudden knock at the door made him jump.

"Um…sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Kurt groaned inwardly as he saw Dave standing in the doorway. It was just his luck.

"You didn't," he said abruptly.

"Oh."

"What do you want, Karofsky? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Kurt spat at Dave, ignoring the other boy's flinch. He hadn't meant to sound so bitter, but he did.

Dave shuffled on his feet. "I wanted to explain. The picture's not real."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Right. So you're telling be Jacob photoshopped the whole thing?"

"No, but Santana just burst into the locker room-"

"I really don't need the details of your sex-life, Karofsky." Kurt narrowed his eyes. He didn't care what Santana and Dave got up to. He just needed to focus on getting a _nice_ boyfriend, now that he and Blaine had decided to be friends. Having Dave around him didn't seem all that great an idea anymore. Not if these strange thoughts were starting to occur.

Dave winced for a second time at the use of his family name rather than his first. "What happened to David?"

"I don't really think the help I'm giving you is working." Kurt refused to meet Dave's eyes for fear the other boy's reaction would make him change his mind.

"But I didn't-" Kurt could heard the strain in Dave's voice. As if he didn't understand why Kurt was being so unreasonable. Kurt himself had an idea, but he wasn't going to dwell on it.

Kurt cleared his throat trying to keep his voice as neural as possible. "Maybe this attempt at friendship is too premature. How about we just go back to ignoring each other?"

"If that's what you want." He heard Dave say in a defeated tone.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. "I think it's for the best."

"Okay…well, if you still need me to escort you to class, you have my number," Dave tried.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm sorry," the football player said quietly before Kurt listened to him turn towards door. Kurt finally looked up and saw Dave opening the classroom door. He didn't understand the apology.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked curiously. As the jock turned back around he could see the unhappiness in his hazel eyes. Kurt swallowed down the lump that was forming in his throat. He didn't think he was hurting Dave. He just needed to break off their friendship before his thoughts ran away uncontrollably.

Dave sighed before shrugging. "Because I made you hate me again."

"David! I don't hate you." Against his better judgment he walked closer to the other boy. His head was telling him that this wasn't how it meant to go. He was meant to let Dave leave.

"You don't?" Kurt couldn't blame him for being thoroughly confused.

"No you stupid oaf." Kurt slapped him lightly on the arm.

A small, hopeful smile graced the larger boy's face. "Really?"

"Yes really." And with that Kurt's plan flew out of the window. "I was being stupid before. Of course we should be friends."

Dave's smile widened. "Hug it out?"

Kurt hesitated, before he walked into Dave's outstretched arms. As the arms closed around him Kurt tried not to think about his heart racing or how easily he relaxed into the hug.

When he pulled away, and saw Dave beam down at him, Kurt realized for the first time, he may be falling for his reformed bully.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THIS IS SO RANDOM…I don't even know.<strong>_

_**It was meant to be funny Santofsky and it ended with mush? What is my life…**_

_**Oh well…**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
